Never say goodbye
by TigerFantasy
Summary: Naraku is destroyed. The jewel is complete. It's time for Kagome to go home. But their is a surprise awaiting her in her own time. Another Inuyasha? Or is he? THis is my first fanfic. plz R
1. Thinking of leaving

Hey people, Tiger here this is my first fan fic. Hope you like it. Please give me ideas for later chapters. So here goes…

"Inuyasha one day I'm going to leave…"Kagome told Inuyasha.

"So, you always leave."

"But I mean go home and stay there."

"Is it one of those tests again?" Inuyasha said, annoyed.

"No, well I do have tests and stuff but I'm getting behind in school and I need to get on with my life. I can't just fight demons as a living."

"Kagome, you know that the jewel isn't complete yet. Even after we've destroyed Naraku a few shards are still out there!"

"Inuyasha, listen to me. I can't just go looking for jewel shards every day you know. I'm getting behind in school and I might fail the grade while others go on to high school. Even if I do pass the exam I'll probably land in a low school."

"Well let's wait till the day you leave and never come back. Feh, like that'll ever happen. Maybe you might get stuck when you go down the well with that humongo back-pack of yours."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. She knew that she needed to leave one day but that day was in the future. The future lay in the future and Kagome wanted to focus on the present when she could spend time with Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha didn't get what she was saying but Kagome was glad. She didn't want to think of Inuyasha's reaction when it was time for her to leave.

Leave, that day would come. She would miss everything about the feudal era. The adventures she went on in search of the sacred jewel. The sacred tree where she first met Inuyasha. Her friends. Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kaede, and especially Inuyasha.

She didn't want to think about leaving. Leaving her friends. Leaving Inuyasha. Not now. Not for a long time. She still had the chance to stay in the feudal era.

True, after the jewel was complete she could use it to go from era to era but it had better uses and she felt kind of selfish using it for herself. She also had better things to do and what was she going to do anyway. The only reason she came here was to restore the jewel to its original position since it was her who broke it in the first place and she felt responsible for it.

No, that wasn't the only reason… she came here to see Inuyasha. The more she stayed here the more she didn't want to leave. The more she stayed with Inuyasha the more she didn't want to leave him. The longer she stayed here the more she would miss Inuyasha. The shorter she stayed here the less she would miss Inuyasha…

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. Leaving. Leaving Inuyasha… She would never be able to see him again.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called out.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up. She was leaving him. Inuyasha, who was standing right in front of her. They would never be this close again. Kagome wiped her eyes. She didn't want Inuyasha to see her crying.

"Kagome are you okay? Is there something in your eye?"

"I'm okay Inuyasha." replied Kagome.

"Well hurry up, there's a demon somewhere around those mountains. It might have a jewel shard. Don't keep the others waiting."

"Coming!"

Kagome wondered how many more jewel shards they had to collect to complete the jewel. She would leave. After the jewel was complete. And that was her final decision.

Well how did you like it? Was it good? Please review. And a note before you click that button, I don't care if you give me flame. I will update soon. Check in about1-3 days. Ciao.


	2. The final shards

Hey y'all Tiger is back and in the house. Thanks for reviewing and I would like to thank blue-buggy for being my first reviewer. Thanks a lot! ENJOY!

As gang approached the mountains the mist got thicker.

"I sense the jewel shards! And it feels like there's a lot of them." said Kagome.

"Well let's go. The demonic aura is getting stronger!" replied Sango

They made their way up to the top of the mountain and found themselves facing an extraordinary large demon.

"Ugh, this demon reeks of Naraku's scent." Inuyasha told them.

"Kagome, where is the jewel shard?" Miroku asked.

"I think it's by its forehead!" she replied.

A few other demons came in to view.

"Those demons have jewel shards too. They have it on their foreheads except the small one has two shards embedded in each of its legs!"Kagome shouted over a faint buzzing sound.

"Aaaaaah! They're Naraku's poisonous insects."Shippou shouted.

"WIND-TUNNEL!"

"MIROKU!"

No matter how Miroku tried to suck in the insects they kept coming back.

"Huh huh." Miroku had hard time breathing and soon he was lying on the ground.

"Miroku!"Sango ran over to him.

"Sango…"

Kagome came by and gave Miroku some medicine.

"Thank you Kagome…"Miroku said.

"Miroku, please do not do that again. You got me really worried. Are you okay?"Sango told Miroku.

"Aaahh… I'm glad to know that Sango." said Miroku before giving her a rub.

Sango gave him a slap.

"I think he's all better now." Kagome said.

"Yes, I think we should leave him alone for awhile." replied Sango.

"Heh, heh."

"Hey, do you mind helping here? Cause I can't fight these bastards alone!" shouted Inuyasha.

The gang ran to where Inuyasha was.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"Sango threw her boomerang.

"Fox-Fire!" Shippou tried his attack on the enemy but it had no effect.

Kagome shot her arrow at one of the demons forehead but missed by an inch and instead it hit the demons shoulder. The demon arm fell off and landed on the ground.

It was coming after Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha saved Kagome but ended up with a deep gash on his back where the demon hand struck him.

"Inuyasha!"

"TETSUSSAIGA!"Inuyasha tried his attack on the demon but blood was now dripping down his back and he didn't have any energy to fight anymore.

All was hopeless for the gang until Kagome noticed something coming their way. It looked like a person wearing red and white clothes… Kikyo… Kikyo got out an arrow and magically destroyed the demon with the most jewel shards.

"KIKYO!"

Kagome and the others watched in horror as Inuyasha destroyed all of the demons in one sweep of his sword while he was bleeding.

Kagome picked up all the jewel shards one by one and purified them. The jewel was now complete.

How was it? Plz review. Oh, and before you do that I just wanted to remind you that I accept flame. And one more thing. I just want to tell you that it'll have a happy ending except it may not be the happy ending you guys are looking for.


	3. One last word

Hey there! Tiger here! Thx 2 blue-buggy (again) 4 being smart enough 2 check the new stories. (especially mine.) He he. Yes, Yes I do know that my stories are mostly conversations. (I've been noticing that too) and I will try to make my chapters longer but not too long. Plz plz plz review.

"Inuyasha, are your wounds okay?" Kagome asked.

The gang was now in Kaede's hut tending to their wounds. Miroku was resting by the fire and Inuyasha was by the corner, lying down with bandages wrapped around his chest, stomach, and back.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"What?"

"Are your wounds okay?"

"Feh… this aint nothin Kagome just a few scratches." Inuyasha answered Kagome in a painful sort of way.

"Inuyasha, you don't sound okay. I'm going to fetch some herbs so stay put okay?"

"Kagome don't worry 'bout me worry about yourself since the jewel is complete. Demons are gonna come lookin for it."

"But Inuyasha…" Kagome whined.

"Fine, fine, go ahead but I'm tellin you, I'm fine."

Kagome went out and thought about going back home. The jewel was now complete. She had to go back home. She didn't belong here where demons and mythical creatures existed.

The well let her pass through but only because she had the jewel. Was she destined to be here? Or could anyone pass through if they had the sacred jewel?

She was Kikyo's reincarnation. But she was not Kikyo.

Kikyo… Inuyasha's love. She, Kagome was Inuyasha's loves reincarnation. Inuyasha still had feelings for Kikyo, there was no denying that.

But I love Inuyasha and there's no denying that either, thought Kagome. She was leaving because she loved Inuyasha. Inuyasha wouldn't want her to get hurt. The question is does Inuyasha love me, not Kikyo? Does he love Kikyo more than me?

Kagome thought back to when they were fighting off the demons. Inuyasha got those wounds on his back because of her. He had tried to save her… he couldn't fight after that… but he destroyed all those demons in one sweep of his sword.

Kagome remembered Inuyasha yelling for Kikyo.

So, Inuyasha killed those demons to protect Kikyo. He tried to protect me but he put more effort in to protecting Kikyo. If he were only protecting Kikyo, he wouldn't have gotten those injuries. At least when I leave I wouldn't be interfering with their relationship.

Kagome sighed. She knew Inuyasha loved Kikyo more then her. It was true after all. All this time she knew but didn't want to believe it. She didn't even have a relationship with Inuyasha.

Tears rolled down her cheek. Inuyasha, don't you love me? Do you only think of me as a jewel shard hunter? If Kikyo and you were hunting for the shards together you'll love her right? You'll think of her more than a shard hunter right? So why can't you love me the way you love her? What do you see in me Inuyasha? You just see Kikyo don't you? I'm not her! I can't be perfect like her!

"Kagome?" Sango called Kagome.

"Huh?"

"Um.. What was that stuff you were saying about Inuyasha? You seemed angry… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop, really! It's just that I thought that you were gone for a long time so I came to check on you."

"It's okay Sango, I know you didn't mean to sneak up on me. You were just worried. Thanks."Kagome replied and than sighed.

Was I actually saying that out loud? Wow, I really blowed off some steam.

"Is something troubling you Kagome?" asked Sango.

Kagome shook her head. She picked some herbs and walked towards the hut with Sango.

"Sango, I need to tell you something," said Kagome.

So, how was it? Was it more descriptive this time? Please give me more ideas for the story. The first few chapters are kind of like introductions. It'll get interesting later on. I think the story will end in about 15-20 chapters. Don't forget to review. Oh yeah, sorry I didn't update for those of you who don't have this story on story alert. Sometimes it takes me longer than 1-3 days to update so it's best if you have this story on alert.


	4. Goodbye

Hi fans, Tiger here to write another wonderful chapter of Never Say Goodbye. Do you think I should change the story title or the summary a little bit cuz they sound BO-o-o-Ring. Well read on and remember to review after you read it or I wouldn't be encouraged to update. Oh, and… thanx to blue-buggy (thanx a million), whatever floats your boat (love yor story N quotes), and lil baka ninja cat (love your pen name) who moshikashite (sorry Japanese for perhaps but more casual) is one of my best friends? Hmmn..uh is it really U? Hey J…… or shod I say ninja cat… do you really speak like that? Seriously, I knew it was U cuz anonymous and pen name and stuff but wow, yor net speaking is so gangsta… y'now awesome! Cod'n tel it was u from the speaking. Well, N E way thanx for reviewing guyz! (Or ladies, galz, watever)

Sango turned around and looked in to Kagome's eyes intently, waiting for Kagome to speak.

"I'm going home."

Sango just stood there, staring at Kagome not looking surprised.

"I thought something like this might happen. It's about Inuyasha right?" asked Sango.

"No.. not.. that…it's…just…that I have no reason to stay here, the jewel is complete. I'm leaving and that's my final decision." Kagome answered almost in a whisper.

There was a long, awkward silence before Sango spoke.

"I understand Kagome."said Sango sadly. "Thanks for always being there for me when times were tough. You were always so kind-hearted and caring to the others and me. I'll always remember you."

"Sango, can you take these herbs back to Kaede's?"

"Are you leaving now? Why don't you say good bye to the others… w-we'll all b-be by the w-w-well when you lea-…"Sango was close to tears now and Kagome could tell.

"Sango please… don't cry, you're going to.. to.. make me cry too."

Sango and Kagome stood facing eachother their faces tear streaked.

"Hello ladies." said Miroku cheerfully, suddenly appearing.

"Miroku…" Sango and Kagome said at the same time.

"Why the sad faces?"

Sango glanced at Kagome, giving her a look that said, "tell him."

"Uhh… Miroku I'm leaving."Kagome told him.

"Hmmmn… I see, did Inuyasha do something unpleasant again?" Miroku asked.

"No, I'm leaving for real. Not because of Inuyasha. I-it's not like I don't like being around you guys or anything like that but it's time for m-m-me to leave…"

Kaede and Shippou came walking to them.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is getting awfully restless. Why don't ye go on." Said Kaede to Kagome.

"Yeah Kagome, Inuyasha is getting angry… oh oh here he comes." Shippou said.

Inuyasha came towards them, his arms crossed and looking angry.

"What took you so long and why do you two look so… wait…have you been crying?" complained Inuyasha and looked over Sango and Kagome suspiciously.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she fell in to his arms.

Inuyasha blushed. He scratched his head like he usually did when he was embarrassed.

"I told you to stay put. Your wounds haven't healed yet." Kagome said in between sobs.

Inuyasha suddenly returned to angry mode.

"Hey!" he yelled. "No crying! Stop it! Was it me? Did I make you cry?"

As usual his weakness was watching someone cry.

"I'm leaving." Kagome told everyone.

"When are you coming back?" asked Shippou.

"This time I'm going for good Shippou."

"But…"

"Sorry Shippou I-I've made my decision."

"Yes that is a good enough decision child. You would like to go to your homeland eh? Well the jewel is complete. Thank you Kagome for being so brave and helping us collect the jewel shards." Kaede thanked Kagome.

Miroku finally got the idea.

"I get it now. Thank you Kagome, for helping me get rid of my wind tunnel." Miroku said as he flexed his right hand.

He inched closer to Kagome.

"Now my hand isn't cursed anymore. That is only a little bit." Miroku continued and did his thing to Kagome.

Kagome bonked him on the head. "PERVERT!" She had gone from sadness to rage.

"Heh heh… sorry about that as I said I think my hand has still got a curse."

"Isn't that just your pervertedness?" Kagome and Sango questioned him."Well thank you Kagome for caring for all of us when we needed you and although it is hard to say goodbye, we'll miss you."Miroku said his goodbye to Kagome.

"We'll miss you Kagome, thanks for helping me, especially when Inuyasha was

being a bully to me." said Shippou.

Inuyasha was currently thinking that this was fake and that Kagome was just going to go and come.

"What's the big deal anyway? Why are we standing here like this is the last time we're going to see her?" said Inuyasha absentmindedly.

"Because she's going, stupid!" said Shippou.

"You callin me stupid, stupid?" said Inuyasha as he started to punch Shippou's head.

"OSUWARI!"yelled Kagome.(Sit)

"That's the last time I'm using that word Inuyasha, so be thankful."

Kagome removed the beads from Inuyasha's neck and handed them to Kaede.

"You're free Inuyasha, As long as you don't see me you won't need them. SIT! See it doesn't work anymore. Like I said you won't be needing them anymore." Kagome told Inuyasha and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Inuyasha finaly came to his senses.

"You're not serious are you Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, my decision is final."

"But… what…why?"

"I have no reason to stay here. The jewel is complete! Naraku is destroyed! It's time for me to go! Can't you understand! That's all I was here for, collecting the jewel!"

"What do you mean that's all you were here for?"

"Goodbye Inuyasha" said Kagome blinking back tears and she went down the well before Inuyasha could say his last goodbye.

Whew… sorry codn't update. So busy… out of breath (not rely) I just want to ask you guyz… how did you find my story and why did you reed it? (Sorry I do now how to spel but if u have a hard time reeding, plz tel me) Oh ya, I forgot… another question. What are Kagome's friends' names? I now ones name is Eri. But I forgot the rest… B.T.W… short description of who is who. Like curly haired girl or girl with the hair band or whatever. If you don't know who is who that's ok… as long as you know the names. But if you now the how they look like. please.please.pleas. Write a short description. Dozent need to be long like this chapter. Sorry if I put to much talking again. The next chapter won't have too much conversation.


	5. Something I took

Hey fans.. Is it getting hot in here! Whoa thatz cuz all u guyz r leavin..the fans? Hey don't go.. I'll updaaaaattttee!(!)Sorry people… I now I haven't been updating… skool… thx to y'all who have been reviwin. Devon, blue-buggy, hanyou 2 youkai, chemiah (dat how u spel) if not sory! 2 much goin on so much stuff crammed in my head… must make space for mor stuff…so I can think mor better..im lazy… im getting behind in everythin…skool..i do everythin last minute.(--;) plz tel me the namez of kagome's friendz if you now them then can u tel me who is who cuz I cant rite if I don't hav info…weeelll plz reed on n enjoy!

Kagome climbed out the well. She was in her own time again. She was back. She walked towards the house and went in silently. Not even one word of "I'm home!" escaped her mouth. She didn't want anyone to notice her, notice the tears running down her cheek. She wanted to be alone. By herself. She felt weak…depressed…mad at herself for some reason. Confusion whirled around inside her head as she slowly walked upstairs. She missed a step and tripped. Somebody heard her and came running.

"Hey sis, are you all right?" Sota asked his older sister.

"Owww…"That was all Kagome could manage to say.

"Where's Inuyasha?" questioned Sota.

"Don't say that name in front of my face!" she said, gathering all her strength.

"Did you two get in to another fight?" teased Sota.

Kagome ran. She wanted to escape, escape from whatever was going on around her… the anger inside her… the sadness… everything… everyone…the memory of Inuyasha.

Don't think of him now she thought. Forget…Forget…Forget…

Back at the feudal era Inuyasha was still stunned, his hand reaching towards the well shaking.

"Inuyasha…she's gone now."

"K-k-kagome…"

"Kagome is gone now Inuyasha, she wanted to go and it was for the best. Ye must understand that." Kaede told Inuyasha.

"Yes Inuyasha, even though it is depressing to let Kagome go, it was her decision."Miroku responded.

"I think it's a bad idea to go after her. You need to respect her feelings." said Sango as she nodded.

Inuyasha looked at her.

"Who says I'm going to go after her!"

"Don't you always go after her?" Shippou asked.

"Rrrrr… shut up! All of you just be quiet and leave me alone!"

"No need to sulk about it."

"It's you people who've been sulking!" And with that Inuyasha walked away.

Kagome stepped in to the bathtub. It felt so relaxing. In some ways at least. It was like everything was falling apart. Nothing was going to be the same anymore.

School… she would have trouble catching up.

It was true that she had become stronger but she felt weak.

The memory… it would be so hard to forget. Everyday she had to go past the well house some way or the other. Whether it was helping around the family shrine or going to school she would have a tempting feeling to go down the well and meet Inuyasha.

I wonder what he's doing right know. No, don't remember him. But… Inuyasha… I love you. I should have told you. I'm so stupid. How could I be so blind? I can't forget you. I'll only be trying and trying and trying. I can't forget but I have to, I need to. Everyday can't be sadness. Tomorrow, the day after that. I'll forget eventually about everything. The feudal era. The sacred jewel. All my friends. All the fighting. Kikyo. And even you Inuyasha.

Kagome felt like crying but no tears came out of her eyes. She couldn't cry. It was like she wasted all her tears the last few days. She wanted to cry, to forget, to escape this sadness. She remembered the time when they destroyed Naraku. Kikyo was there helping them destroy him. She was strong. If it weren't for her they couldn't have destroyed him.

Miroku had lost his wind tunnel.

It was strange when we noticed he didn't have a hole in his right hand. Kagome thought. I'm glad, he can live with Sango now. His children, they won't be cursed. Sango's brother is safe now. He's getting back his memory. The jewel shard on his back, it was removed. Naraku just lied to us that Kohaku would die if they removed it. He just wanted the jewel for himself.

Kagome remembered the sweetest memory. Her first kiss. She was scared at that time but happy. Inuyasha had turned to his full-demon form and tried to attack them all but Kagome was the only thing holding him back.

It wasn't Inuyasha's first kiss though. He shared that kiss someone else…her…Kikyo. Kagome was jealous although she would never admit it. She was jealous that Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love. Everything. They went to Horaijima together. They were always by eachother.

Forget about that. Just lay that memory aside.

There was that time when they persuaded Koga to give them the jewel shards. He got angry but they stole the shards from him. She remembered all those times. Everything that she could think of, even bad thoughts came to her head.

Why am I remembering these things? I'm supposed to be forgetting. But I'm doing the opposite…I need to forget.

Kagome stepped out of the tub and picked up her clothes when something fell out of the pocket…The sacred jewel…

How was it? Don't forget 2 review! It was long rite? Well at least longer than usual…I am ssoooooooo sooooooory 4 not updating. Gomen nasai (I'm very sorry) plz 4 give me. Wel thatz al n thx 4 encouraging me 2 rite.


	6. Returning the jewel

Hi people, sory it took sooo loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong 2 update the other chapter(n this 1)…c I had this prob with cuz they wodn let me or otherz review or update. So ya… don forget 2 review. O ya thanks 2 blue-buggy n al of ya fanz whove reviewed or red my story n h8terz 2 or otherz. N e way this chapter goze out 2 kyoz gal(note: kyo iz alredy taken…by urz truly so r kenshin n sessho/flufy…blush baka tiger…wel if u want them u hav 2 get thru me mwahaha.) n co.(cuz'z of kyoz gal) boring(I think ur nice not borin) n mimiru(iz that how u spel if not sory or do u wana be known az the marahuahna…lol "marijuana"(kyoz gal u cant jus sound out n spel..sory look "my" riting I cant say that 2 u, u shod be sayin that 2 me) cuz or the cuz who can produce drugz? Don thank me thank kyoz gal. N E way I think ur hilarious…) well I think I put 2 much personal info their… sorry kyoz gal if thatz 2 much…hehelol on with my story.( o ya som stuff that I rote above mite not make sens cuz I rote it kind of on different d8z in difrent places. Hope u now wat I meen.) Btw… mess 2 kyoz gal u SOO have 2 contact me if u don't I am gona go crrrrrraaaazy n end up in the mental asylum… I now u don wana visit me ther SCARY FYI wel if u don wana go 2 the mental asylum… E-MAIL me or SOMETHING PHONE ME …( ) do u remember my number? If u don hhhhoooooooooow r u gona contact mee(TOT) HEEEELP **runin in circles(chibi style) **

The jewel. Kagome had brought it back without noticing. What was she going to do? She looked out the window and gazed at the well house. She had to return the jewel. But how was she supposed to do that when Inuyasha and the others could be right there. By the well. She would go but not right now. She'll have to go at night. She'll just drop off the jewel then come right back.

It was dark now and Kagome crept out of the house and entered the well house as she shivered from the cold breeze and also from nervousness. She hoped that no one would be at the other side of the well this late at night.

This is the last time I'm going through the well, Kagome told herself and she closed her eyes as she hopped down the well.

Everything was normal and Kagome sensed nobody was there as she climbed up the well. She gazed around and everything seemed normal. Kagome started walking towards the sacred tree.

This is the place where I first me Inuyasha she thought. Where should I leave the jewel? I'll just leave it by the tree…but demons might come after it.

There was a rustle of leaves and footsteps echoed through the forest. Someone was coming. Kagome quickly hid behind the sacred tree and wondered who was walking towards her.

"Inuyasha…the jewel is complete…the girl is gone…what are you going to do?"

It was Kikyo. And she was with Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked blank. He walked slowly, looking at the ground with sad eyes.

"Kikyo."Inuyasha said.

"Do you still think you can become demon? Do you think that y-?"

"No! I don't want to become demon! I don't need to! I…can't… it's just too hard. I don't want to make the same mistake I made 50 years ago. I don't-"

Kikyo cut him off mid-sentence.

"The girl is gone Inuyasha, how can you make the same mistake?"

"Kagome?"

"She belongs to her own time."

"I know."

"You're　thinking of her."

Inuyasha stared in to Kikyo's eyes.

"I know that she belongs where she belongs and that it's dangerous for her to stay here. It was right of her to leave."

"Inuyasha, she is only a mere copy of me. Is that why you love her? If that is the reason then you don't truly love her. You're just fooling your s-"

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo towards him.

"I never stopped thinking of you. Wherever we were. You stayed on my mind. I can't forget about you."

"Was it because the girl was always by your side?"

"No… At first, I thought Kagome was you… but now I know that she's not. You two are different."

"You've finally noticed that, Inuyasha."

"I love you Kikyo!"

Inuyasha embraced Kikyo and she tried to get away.

"NO! Inuyasha. No…I can't rest in peace until I see you dead…I died hating you Inuyasha. My anger cannot go from there."

"THEN KILL ME! KILL ME NOW! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, stunned. She backed away. She couldn't kill him. She didn't want to. She didn't know how.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kikyo…"

"I cannot control my anger. The more I love, the more I hate. More then anything I want to see you die…but I cannot fool myself, more then anything I want to be with you, see you smile, hear you laugh, see you live. I'm sorry Inuyasha…I've noticed that hate does nothing but it wasn't my hate that was in me. That wasn't my true hate. It was Naraku's but he is dead now. I don't even have my soul…I have to steal souls, Inuyasha. And I know that's wrong but I've decided to give life a chance. I don't know why I'm here or why I live but I just want to…for you. That girl, Kagome she has my soul. She is living my soul. I have to live many peoples souls."

"Kikyo, you live because you're supposed to. We really don't know why we live but we have to give life a chance…because we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow but we want to find out. It's more the experience. I want you to live, Kikyo…for me, for yourself."

Kagome watched all this from behind the tree. Tears tinged her eyes and she tried to hold them back. She tried to be strong but thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo together made her feel weak and depressed.

Inuyasha saw the jewel in front of the sacred tree and picked it up. He had been wondering where it had been.

Wel that's a long chapy upd8ed in a long time I jus wanted 2 put fluf in it .. I now the chapy iz lame but da fluffz gr8! Doncha think..? wel review! NEWSFLASH #1.)wel my birthday iz comin up…shod I tel? Wel it's July 8th.. itz not like u people r gona giv me somthin wel at leest giv me a shout out… that meenz u kyoz gal n co. manga manga manga …hint hint()

#2.)I've decided to enter a young adult writing contest 1st prize iz $100 …($-$)wwwoooo… Aaahhhh…wel if u want me 2 post it tel me n giv me som advice.

#3.)Contact me people! IM me E-mail me I love chating n I love feedback..

#4.)Skoolz out so watcha doin 4 summer I want 2 nowwww! Mor like need.

Wel…L8R.. n REED MANGA!WWWWOOOOOOOOOOO YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	7. last time for everything

Hey every1 fanz, h8erz, friendz, reederz…NEWSFLASH…drumroll plz…2 day iz my b-day.. wel not exactly… itz da day be4 my b-day wen I am ritin this… 2 day iz da tanabata festival in my culture and it iz also Takaya Natsuki's birthday July 7th… our b-dayz r so close..WOOO.. seriously I wish I waz born 2 day July 7th…wen ur reedin this rite now..if u reed up 2 d8… itz july8th.. so I wil rite like it iz july 8th… cuz I wil rite tomorrow.. I meen yesterday.. I meen 2day…ok im confuzin myself n sory 4 confuzin u mimiru n kyoz gal gomen nasai… I thot u were oposit kyoz galmimiru n mimirukyozgal but then mimiru started sendin me meseges by reviewin ssoooo ya… I waz like mimiru iz my frend.. uhh I don wana putcher name in here nor mine n I now som of u now my name … blue-buggy… thanx 4 reviewin al of my lame ol chappyz n encouraging me 2 rite.. n da 1st 1 2 say/rite/type/review/whatever happy birthday 2 me this chappy goz out 2 u… even though mimiru new my b-day n greeted me cuz she new… wel.. mimiru FYI FIX UR E-MAIL…or make a new one! Like or I got a good 1 … ok sory gomen gomen gomen mimiruchan or do u prefer mimirukun..peepz mite think ur a guy but itz way cool… mor u now sophistic8ed..kun…chan.. iz kinda girly but itz cute n sweet..not 2 girly… wel sory if I axidentaly rite ur name in here if I do itz by accident ok?gomen gomen gomen gomen! Or if u don't get a new e-mail or contact me then I wil get rely pised off n u now how I am wen im pised off like haru in fruba …fruits basket… I wil rite ur name in here n wil not 4giv u ON PURPOSE ooooooooo…………… wel HOW CAN U REED CHOBITS VOL.17 WEN U DIDN'T REED THE OTHER VOLUMES! Or did u…?GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI ok soundin a lot like ritsu in fruba…ok Othello iz rely scary looking.. itz so scary I cant bring myself to even reed it cuz I wil get stuk in the asylum 4eva if I get 2 weirded out cuz itz rely weird n confuzi n don't make n e sense (like me).. wel the must reedz r holic n the wallflower get the latest volume of negima! N FRUITS BASKET! I'm getin fruits basket uh hu…sory I sound like a showoffer/bragger(wich I am kinda) wel sins itz my b-day my mom called up her frend in Osaka..n asked her 2 send fruits basket n juicininiru…if u now wat that iz or wat im talking boutwel she ownz this manga shop called mandarake… if u can pronouns that da shopz r al over japan n som in da U.S she iz the vice-president n her huband da prez.. n they r important in da hole manga system in japan n I didn now this until like a few dayz be4… n I got so like spaced out n my momz like r u ok?… wel mimiru there iz this new stor called book off in Vancouver wich opend a few dayz ago if u want ill giv u da add.. only if u contact me mwahahahbahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhjahhjah I am EVIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLL! Wel n e way u mite think itz jus a book store but it sellz bookz/dvdz/videoz/cdz..so wat? Itz a rely popular bookstore in japan.. n mimiru(tryin not 2 rit ur reel name..) if u go ther u hav 2 buy al da manga… itz mor 4 our culture but probly da dudez r cute..(-) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DID I SAY THAT…?(--;) wel da orange haired dudez r hot u now hair hot hot hair on fire…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO don say no mor TF17 BAKA! Wel if there iz u shod by Hamasaki Ayumi n BOA cdz seriously they r sooo gooood but maybe expensiv here..wel mimiru go to  or go 2 google n search fruits basket n go 2 the 1 that sayz "fruits basket"with quotationz with the link lunaregina da bottom then clik on anime images n keep on clikin next until u c a link that sayz spoiler image n wen u c it u wil cry(like me) wel itz a kyo pic but if ur rely rely rely interested in kyo n dudez with orange hair.. u wil cry in ur case stare(like me u wil also c a devast8ed tohru) also go 2 picture special n u wil c rely nice picz.. I took picz of them on my cell(stop bragin tiger baka)..I mite not be able 2 upd8 my chappy.. 2 celebr8 my b-day sory people working fast az I can but itz l8 now sins it waz da tanabata festival I had 2 go 2 my momz frendz house al the way in Harisson…n e way itz jus my aunt's(momz cuz whoz rely cool also haz a sixth sense wich somtimz freeks me out n almost landz me in da asylum) cell(showoffer baka tiger aho) wel sory I think this iz goin 2 be longer then my chappy.. don wory Ill try 2 put lotz of description (like in here mimiru) 2 this chappy cuz I haven't been doin do that … l8ly… I jus rush. Im so lazy…wel itz al mimiruz fault that this intro thingy had 2 be so long…Ish my b-day now HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2 me TF17 congratz 2 day I turned !… I don wana tel u but herez a clue ! guss if u do I wil dedic8 da next chapy 2 u this chap iz dedic8ed 2 blue-buggy..my faithful reader n friend..if u wana be… last chapy went out 2 mimiru n co. so mimiru dozent get 2 hav a chans 2 gess cuz she dozent contact me.. do u even wana…also she alredy nowz so ya… ha hahahah mimiru.. mimiru no baka sory maybe 2 harsh timez but bak 2 u…………

The sun rose and shone upon the sacred tree. It cast a shadow where Kagome was sleeping behind the tree. Cherry blossoms also bloomed and gave the place a cheery look despite what Kagome was feeling right now. She dreamt of what had happened the night before and the other times that she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together. Tears were still on her face and it had been raining a little bit last night. A raindrop fell on Kagome's cheek and she awoke wondering where she was.

Where am I, she thought.

Kagome stood up and stretched. She looked around her as she yawned.

I forgot, I'm in the feudal era.

The trees were so bright and beautiful. Kagome felt a bit happier about being there. She sat down and thought about what happened. Many things were happening so fast and so many emotions whirled inside her. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't want to feel or to remember the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo. She had returned the jewel and she remembered what she had promised herself…That this was the last time she was going to come here and that she would return after the jewel was being taken care of. But where was the jewel? Kagome searched around and worried.

What if a demon came and stole the jewel after I was asleep? Kagome worried to herself and noticed that it could have been possible.

OH NO…this is all my fault…Where is the jewel? Did a demon steal it? I can't sense it anywhere… How can I be so stupid to lose the jewel AGAIN…everything was my fault…I broke the jewel…I lost the jewel…The jewel got stolen…and here I am with the jewel gone AGAIN…why does everything have to happen AGAIN and AGAIN.

Kagome thought of all the times she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo. She thought of how many times she had gone down the well after fighting with Inuyasha. She remembered how he came to her time to get her. She remembered all the jewel shards they had collected together. They had come this far…and…this was the end of it all…the end…of everything…it had all come to an end…everything was falling apart…it was just the beginning of the end…there was no end but this was the end of something special. Something she and Inuyasha had shared…

While Kagome thought of this Inuyasha was heading toward the sacred tree and Kikyo was heading towards it too. She never knew that she would have to face this again but this was the last time.

Inuyasha slowly walked towards the sacred tree and when he looked up, he saw Kikyo and his heart lighted up. He picked up his pace, as he got closer to the sweet fragrance of Kikyo.

Kikyo walked towards the sacred tree looking forward. As she got closer, she saw a man, a man with black hair, Inuyasha.

They met, right in front of the tree staring in to eachother's eyes.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she looked at his complexion.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha replied cheerfully and noticed that Kikyo was happy.

"You didn't need to…you were fine the way you were but that is okay…how did you do it?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha answered, "I wanted to do it…it was my own free will."

Inuyasha was human. He had used the sacred jewel. And he had turned human.

Kagome wondered who was talking and looked back. Inuyasha was there with Kikyo and he was human! Kagome was so shocked she almost feinted. She gasped at the sight and stared at Inuyasha. It wasn't even the night of the new moon and it was daylight. But there he was in his human form. How could that be?

Inuyasha and Kikyo kissed. The wind blew and the cherry blossoms slowly drifted to the ground. It was a lovely sight, with Kikyo and Inuyasha standing together while the pink leaves surrounded them.

Kagome soon realized that Inuyasha had took the jewel. He had turned human when he could have turned demon. She also realized that she and Inuyasha…They were over, it was the end. Maybe they were just friends but Kagome found that the special bond between them was gone…forever…the end.

When Inuyasha and Kikyo finally broke the kiss, Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell hard to the ground.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Probably my wounds just opened up."

Blood stained the back of Inuyasha's clothes. He was losing a lot of blood. Since he was human, he was weaker then he was before.

Kagome stepped up from behind the tree.

"Inuyasha!"

That girl, Kikyo thought.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked.

"I thout you went back to your own time!" Inuyasha said.

"I-I…uh…came back to return the jewel."

"You took the jewel with you!"

"I'm sorry."

Kikyo suddenly fell. Her souls were escaping her body.

Kagome looked surprised as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo lying on the ground. She wondered if they were dead.

At that moment, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippou were heading towards that area.

"What has happened here?" Miroku said in shock.

Kagome couldn't say anything, she was to frozen to move or speak.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"I just came to return the jewel then Inuyasha used it to turn human and his wounds opened up and I th-think h-he's dead."

Miroku lifted his hand and prayed.

"Well, I don't think they're dead yet but when Inuyasha turned human, his wounds opened up because he had become weak and Kikyo probably lost most of her souls since she was going to die only when Inuyasha did." Kaede explained.

"Are you going to stay, Kagome." Shippou asked.

"No, sorry I just-I have to go-I only came to- I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused." Kagome said.

She ran to the well and went down after a glimpse of Inuyasha and Kikyo being carried to Kaede's hut.

When she returned to her own time, she just broke down. Ignoring everything and everyone, she thought of how she had almost killed Inuyasha again. Maybe Inuyasha was still alive but…Kagome couldn't bear to think of it, she just cried for a long time.

Nobody heard her as she went up the well. At least she would be in her own time.

Well, I tried to make it descriptive and put lots of fluff in it hehe…sory peepz…mimiru… I bet u think that I didn't rite that romance part…sory if im bad romance..itz not my thing…that was probably one of the longest chappyz…and the best so far ch.7 luky7 hahahahah well ish my b-day HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME ! mimiru, ther iz no chobitz vol.17…wel there iz vol.7 wich revealz most of th stuff but reed the otherz be4 reedin that one reed them in order.. ranma turnz bak 2 jus a guy dozen he or iz it vol.33 iz ther vol.33!


	8. message 2 mimiru sory blame it on mimiru

Hey fanz..wel sory this iz not part of my story this iz a message 4 mimiru..sory I am tryin 2 finish the chapter…wel sory 4 getin ur hopez up n if u r a member of hotmail plz im me n if u r a member of the then plz add me az a frend…ok mimiru sory I got mixed up wel I thot u were ur cuzin…marijuana cuzin 2 be exact n actually I think miroku-san iz cute (--;) I now wat ur thinking HENTAI!(pervert) SUKEBE!(Lecherous)wel if he waz less of a hentai then I would like him only a bit perverted..o ya u can get ur cuz 2 reed this 2 akito iz rely a girl..cuz there iz this chapy in furuba n akito haz bbz lol..he haz bbz!AAHH!n wat u sed iz tru lol..wel chek my site the n sign the guest book itz  sign the guestbook cuzinz n register plz n mimiru get a new e-mail or else I wil blok anonymous people even if u register then ur cuzinz wont be able 2 review n I hav 2 go with ur cuz bout falin in lov with anime guyz n upload picz of them hehe..go 2 www.bebo. n u can c my picz..mess 2 kyozgal..love like itz never goin 2 hurt..u r free 2 love n h8 n e 1…wel get a e-mail adres mimiru! N chek my websites plz!kyoz gal tel ur cuz that she iz a baka tomodachi(frend) n make a new e-mail add..onegai(plz) or make one 4 her ..hehe make it hotmail…watz ur e-mail…oshiete(tel me) if u don wana don tel me…wel ja ne(c u)


End file.
